


or are you just pleased to see me?

by transloki



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, IDK I just work here, Kinda, Knifeplay, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Jim Moriarty, Trans Male Character, jim is trans bc if u want ur own trans mormor porn sometimes u have to do it urself, this is all because of that fucking scene from abominable bride, trans written by trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transloki/pseuds/transloki
Summary: ‘dead,’ he grinned, giving the gun's tip a final lick with his tongue before moving it away from his mouth. ‘-is the new sexy’.watching somewhere far away on a screen, sebastian moran thinks he’s going to die.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, very slight implied sherlock/jim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	or are you just pleased to see me?

**Author's Note:**

> mormor has been a special interest for over five years and it's taken me this long to finally give in and write something for them. because if u want good trans gunplay mormor smut sometimes u have to take things into ur own hands
> 
> jim has a t-dick & a cunt. seb is a cis male w/ a dick.
> 
> pls look at the fic's warnings & reminder this is not a healthy bdsm relationship practice lol

_“I’m aware of all six occasions you have visited these apartments during my absence.’_

_“I know you are. By the way, you have a surprisingly comfortable bed.’_

_-_

_“Let’s stop playing. We don’t need toys to kill each other. Where’s the intimacy in that?’_

_-_

_The tip of the revolver pressed cold against his jaw._

_‘It’s tearing your world apart, not knowing.’_

_‘You’re trying to stop me… to distract me … to … derail me’_

_-_

_‘For the sake of Mrs Hudson’s wallpaper, I must remind you that one false move with your finger and you will be dead.’_

_His voice hushed as he took in what was in front of him. The gun, in Moriarty’s mouth. Being licked and sucked. A muffled noise came in response._

_‘I’m sorry?’_

_‘Dead,’ he grinned, giving the tip a final lick with his tongue before moving it away from his mouth. ‘-is the new sexy’._

_-_

_Watching somewhere far away on a screen, Sebastian Moran thinks he’s going to die._

_\--_

Ears ringing, Sebastian tried to mentally return back to the room. In his defence, being backhanded by a gun wasn’t quite the welcome home most people were used to. But, this was Jim. And the blood in his body didn’t know whether to rush to his head or his cock.

Giving him no time to adjust, Jim grabbed his throat, nails digging and breaking his skin as he was pulled onto the bed on top of him. They kissed hungrily, with Jim’s grip on Seb’s neck being one of the few things grounding his spaced out mind.

‘Enjoy the show, darling?’ 

‘Fuck you,’ Sebastian rasped, grinding his cock against his thigh.

‘Eager…’ Jim taunted, pulling back and sitting up on his thighs. ‘When I went to all the trouble of getting you a souvenir…’

He got up, causing Seb to groan as the pressure left him. Then, from seemingly nowhere he produced-

That fucking gun.

 _I’m going to kill him,_ Sebastian thought.

‘Knees, now.’ Jim growled, standing above him left to the bed. Before Seb could say anything, he cut him off- ‘Heel, Basher.’

And he did. Of course he did. Arms instinctively moving behind his back, Seb looked up at the man towering over him. The prick was still wearing the suit from earlier, grinning evilly as he lowered the gun in front of his face.

‘You’re the one who’s meant to be good with these. And you’ve seen a practice performance. Make yourself useful, dear.’

Before he could even think, Jim had a hand in his hair, gripping it roughly as he forced the gun into his mouth. Seb choked as it hit the back of his throat, letting out a noise as tears filled his eyes. His pace didn’t ease up as he continued pushing the nozzle into his mouth, laughing at the squelching and moaning involuntarily coming from Moran. 

He finally pulled back, gasping for breath. Spit pooling on his chin, he tried to focus his vision through the blurry mess of tears, seeing-

Jim’s finger was on the trigger. One touch and he would have blown his brains out.

Seb’s cock twitched.

‘Beautiful deepthroating, angel,’ Jim teased, crouching down and stroking his sniper’s hair out of his eyes. ‘But I’m interested in what that tongue can do now. And I need you to get this ready.’

‘Ready for wh-’ was all that Seb could get out before hands were gripping his hair again, pulling his face closer to the tip of the nozzle.

His mouth opened, tongue circling around the circular nozzle. He could taste the cold metal, like blood in his mouth. Flicking against it, he was acutely aware of how close Jim’s finger was. How he could pull the trigger at any moment. How he could end it-

‘Is that all you’ve got, darling?’

He met Jim’s eyes, seeing how dilated his pupils were. The bastard was enjoying this just as much as he did. Seb grinned.

He took the length of the tip into his mouth, slowly starting to suck, keeping his eyes fixed on Jim’s face. Occasionally he’d let out a moan to really sell it.

‘You know-,’ Seb started, muffled by the gun. ‘Where this would feel better.’

Jim paused for a moment, his eyes studying him, before letting out a cruel laugh. He roughly pulled the spit covered gun away from his mouth, hitting Sebastian across the jaw with it. He swore, body moving forward with the momentum, tasting blood pooling in his mouth.

‘Patience, my dear. This is only preparation for the main event.’

Sliding his trousers and underwear off, Jim moved back over to the bed, legs spreading. ‘Come impress me, Seb.’

Blood still dripping from his lip, Seb tried to move off the floor, only for his vision to blur, dizzy from the force. He stumbled over to face Jim, seeing his thighs open, his cunt dripping, his hard cock slick-

‘That was an order.’

Fuck.

He crawled. 

Somewhere in him, he knew this should be humiliating. He knew he was above this. ‘ _Trouble respecting authority’_ had been a description of him on every report in his life. He knew. But this.

This was worship. And he’d made his choice. From the second the knife carved initials into his back, breaking his skin and making him cry out. He was marked. And he knew who he belonged to.

When he finally reached the bed, he rested his hands against Jim’s thighs to steady himself, digging his fingernails into the bastard’s pale skin. Before Jim could reprimand him, he took his cock into his mouth, causing him to moan out. 

Using his fingers to spread his lips, he sucked on his dick, hard. He could feel it pulsing against him, growing harder and redder with every slurp. Pulling away his mouth, he flicked his tongue over his cock, mirroring what he had done to the tip of the gun. He tried sliding lower, dipping into his folds, before Jim pulled him up closer to his face.

‘Ah, not yet,’ he smirked, pulling his mouth to his in a kiss, Jim’s come still on his mouth. He tasted sweet, mixing with the blood from earlier. As he shared how he tasted, they both groaned. 

‘Now,’ Jim whispered, resting his forehead against Seb’s. ‘The fun begins.’ 

He placed the gun into his hand, moving it lower towards his-

Oh.

Seb was going to fucking die.

‘You’re mad.’

‘No, I’m just inventive.’ He pouted, bringing the gun back up between them. ‘Kiss for luck?’

‘Fuck you.’

Jim grinned, spreading his legs.

Seb could barely think. It was hard enough watching the bastard suck it off. And now-

‘In me. Now.’

Okay. So this is happening.

Seb gripped the gun’s handle, resting his body on top of Jim’s and reaching down towards his cunt. It’d be easier to move his entire body down but he couldn’t miss the sight of Jim’s reaction to this for the world.

He teased the edge of his hole with the tip, circling around it. It definitely didn’t need any lube, he thought as he saw slick pooling down towards his arsehole.

Jim’s eyes were blown wide, a huge smirk plastered on his face, breathing heavily against Seb in anticipation.

‘Oh, and, Basher,’ he whispered.

‘Yes, Boss?’

‘Finger on the trigger for me, angel.’

He nearly shot the bastard on sight.

Instead, he buried the gun deep into his cunt. Jim screamed in delight.

Setting a brutal pace, Seb did his best to ignore his own aching cock which was dripping precome all over the bed. The gun disappeared in and out of his hole, slick dribbling around it onto the sheets below.

Jim had never looked so aroused in his life.

‘Greatest-,’ he panted, laughing in between thrusts, breathy. ‘Greatest marksman, in- the world. Best gun- for hire. And here you are-’ he keened, being cut off with an involuntary moan. ‘F-Fuck me, Seb.’

This was harder than any kill he’d had to do before. Managing to thrust, keeping his finger gently on the trigger. Knowing what was at stake. Ignoring how hard his cock was. Hearing Jim’s moans-

‘Harder!’ Jim panted, eyes dark as he gripped into the bedsheet. Seb was going to make the prick pay.

His other hand flew over to rub Jim’s cock with his finger.

‘I knew what you were doing,’ Sebastian growled, thrusting the gun in deeper, dragging it against his g-spot. His thumb stroking his cock pushed deeper, scratching. ‘Picking my fucking gun to suck off. In front of him-’

Jim cried out, thighs desperately twitching up. Seb put a knee against them, holding them down as he pounded. He was laughing breathlessly with his thrusts, eyes beginning to tear up.

‘It wasn’t for him, was it, Jim?’

He continued smirking at him, trying to keep composure as Seb forced the gun deeper, breaking his calm as his body couldn’t help but cry out. 

‘Who was it for, Jim?’ Sebastian shouted, his hand flying across his cock at the gun continued a brutal pace. Come gushed out of his hole around the nozzle as Jim cried out, eyes flashing as he realised Seb wasn’t going to let up on him.

He pulled the gun away from his cunt, gripping open Jim’s mouth with his fingers roughly, forcing the tip to the back of his throat.

Before Jim could pull away, Sebastian’s body weight was against him, lining up his cock against his cunt to replace where the gun had opened him up.

Jim’s voice was muffled against the gun in Seb’s hand as he began sucking, producing drawn out moans and sighs, taunting Seb. Until they were replaced by real crying out as Seb’s cock entered him, giving him no time to adjust.

Thrusting into him, he pulled himself closer to Jim, the gun in his hand still glistening. 

‘Like how you taste, boss?’

Before he could finish a muffled ‘fuck you’, Sebastian pushed further into him. ‘Fucking slut.’

‘You-,’ he managed, muffled, teeth knocking against the cold metal. ‘Want me, fuck, to beg, Seb?’

‘No.’ Seb growled, keening. He was so fucking tight, he wasn’t going to last long. ‘I want you to admit who your show was for.’

‘Fuck you-’

His finger moved further against the trigger. Jim continued sucking, tears rolling involuntarily against his cheeks. He couldn’t get enough breath to properly moan about the thrusting, causing him to gag against the gun.

‘Jim,’ he almost pleaded, eyes meeting his as he thrust up, causing him to cry out, pushing the nozzle out of his mouth-

‘For you, it’s - it’s always!-’ Jim managed before being cut off by moans escaping his mouth, his whole body pulsing as he came. The look on his face, combined with the pulsing of his cunt was too much for Seb, coming inside his hole with a shout. He dropped the gun beside them, burying his face into Jim’s shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. Come dripped from Jim’s hole as he collapsed beside him, panting.

-

They laid together for a few minutes, resting against each other as they caught their breath, a mixture of the scent of blood and come filling the room, until Seb’s soft laughter broke through the silence.

‘Hey, boss.’

‘Yes, Seb?’

‘I’m cleaning my gun before the next mission.’

‘Spoilsport.’


End file.
